Lost Ones
by ShadowPossession21
Summary: This is a Sasuke and Sakura love. M rated because I'm not sure. Summary: One night after a party, with the all too popular Sasuke Uchiha and the not so popular Sakura Haruno. Review please?
1. Sakura

I believe I've finally figured out this website :).  
>This is a story about Sakura and Sasuke Love...It's rated M because I'm not sure.<p>

Don't own anything...except the idea for the story...characters and people aren't obviously mine :(  
>:) Hope you enjoy! _<p>

1

_SAKURA_

I could remember his lips against mine, sweet, nervous, and a little hesitant. Everything about that night seemed so romantic in a way that I couldn't explain. He always seemed so silent, so dark, and so mean, but really he was just someone who wanted love; just like I did.

When he reached for his father's van door nervously I knew it was over, I knew he'd be leaving that night, and I knew that I wouldn't ever see him again. When he slides the door open the over head light flicks on and reveals our exposed faces to each other. His hair is rumpled and his onyx eyes avoid mine in a way that makes my heart rip.

"Thanks, Sakura,"

I nod slowly.

He closes the door and heads back to the party nervously, leaving me in the dark, and alone in his father's van.

_Thanks, Sakura_.

I sit up and reach for my shirt holding back my tears. I couldn't cry here where we did it, that would only make it worse, and I know that he'd want me out of his van before he had to go home. I quickly got dressed and headed back to the party where I knew I could find my friends waiting for me.

"So? Sakura what happened? Was it good or was it _amazing_?" Ino persisted as she leaned in closer to me. I shrugged my shoulder slightly, "I don't know…okay I guess."

I could still feel his hand take mine, leading me down the pathway to the van. I can still see his coal eyes staring back into mine, closing slowly as he leaned in for a kiss.

"_Okay_, Okay! C'mon Sakura, we're you're best friends, you can't possibly believe that we'll take _that_ as our answer!" I looked over a Tenten, who although a whole year older than us, stared back at me for an answer about the _deed_. I sighed, "_Ino_, I don't want to talk about it…" Ino crossed her arms angrily.

I felt his warm, whisper against my neck: _Sakura, oh Sakura._

"Sakura, why can't you trust us? I mean really you're _supposed to tell your best friends!_" Ino whined, but Hinata touched my shoulder lightly.

I could remember the way his lips pressed hard against mine, the way his hand ran down my back, and soon held me in an embrace before taking off my pants.

"Well its okay Sakura, y-you d-don't have t-to tell us if you d-don't want to…" Hinata was always there when I needed back up, but Ino just wouldn't have it.

_Let me touch you_. His husky voice said while leaving small kisses down my chest.

"Sakura Haruno…you just slept with the most popular, sexiest, smartest, hottest, guy in school…_and_ you _won't_ tell us a single detail!" Ino said exhausted. I nodded and turned away from them. I didn't know whether to get up and leave already or sit here the rest of the night holding my legs together tightly. Ino realized I wasn't going to spill any details and decided to go dance with the closest guy near us and Hinata and Tenten decided to follow me out the back door to sit outside.

"Sakura you alright?" I shook my head and took a deep breath. I felt like an idiot…I expected a lot from someone who has the entire girl population in school all over him and I was chosen as the lucky one he got to sleep with. And I think the alcohol was getting to my head, because I started to get woozy.

"S-Sakura, you don't look very good, why don't you sit down?" Hinata pulled my arm down and my body followed suit as I held my knees closer to chest.

"Was it _that_ bad?" Tenten asked. No it was awkward, but it felt great, I felt wanted, and I felt like I wasn't the annoying girl who always tried to prove herself.

_Thanks, Sakura_.

In the house the music blasted louder and the other teens that were outside ran back in to join in the fun that was going on. I turned to look back and noticed _him_ staring out of the window towards the fields that laced this old town. He didn't seem to notice me staring at him and when he turned to head back to the party, he caught a glimpse of me and become suddenly nervous. I couldn't tell whether or not he liked what we had done, but apparently he wasn't really into me because the way his eyes widened and his whole body became ridged just screamed, _it sucked_.

I wanted to hurl and as I ran to the nearest tree, I threw up everything I had that night, the alcohol, the food, and the pain. Tenten and Hinata held my hair back for me and rubbed my back as I kept puking up everything I was feeling, the awkwardness, the hurt, the tears that I couldn't shed, and the hope of someone actually wanting me for me.

I squeezed my stomach and let out one more gag that had finally allowed tears to burst through and I couldn't help but choke on my screams because I just wanted to go home to a house that nobody seemed to live in, and I just wanted to get away. Hinata seemed to understand, because the next thing I knew I was sitting in the backseat with Ino and Tenten while Hinata drove a little faster than she normally does.

"Sakura, I'm sorry, I didn't realize it hurt you this much…" Ino said apologetically. I shook my head and gave her a weak smile.

"It's okay, Ino," Because at the moment all I cared about was his last words to me before he left.

_Thanks, Sakura_.

That was the first part of my story...if you liked it please let me know, because I can add the rest of it in. :)


	2. Naruto

2

_NARUTO_

"So was she totally into it?" Kiba asked obnoxiously. I rolled my eyes; he could be such an asshole sometimes.

"What do you think?" Sasuke smirked, I felt sick, and my best friend went from virgin popular to the sex-machine popular. I couldn't believe my eyes, Sasuke was so cold-hearted sometimes that I wanted to just punch the smirk off his arrogant face.

"Nice hooking up the first try!" Suigestsu stated happily. What happened to everyone? Why did suddenly sex become something to wave around in everyone's face.

"Sorry Dickless, your still a loser!" Sai punched my back and laughed with the others. I glared at him and shook my head.

When did my second best friend join this asshole club too?

If they weren't talking about Sakura, then maybe I wouldn't mind so much, but this was a girl who was nice to everyone she met, the girl who everyone misunderstood, and the girl who wanted to prove to everyone that she was better than anyone else. I guess that makes me an asshole too, for even listening to this conversation about her.

"So how fast did she give it?" Suigestu edged. Sasuke smirked, "Hn…annoyingly fast."

_Wait_, fast? Sakura? Sure she had a crush on Sasuke, but she was most defiantly not _that_ easy…unless I've been misunderstanding Sakura like everyone else.

"Woah, aren't you a stud?" Kiba laughed. I grinded my teeth and glared at Sasuke, who avoided my eyes since he walked up to us. He was lying and I could see it…Sakura wasn't like that and neither was Sasuke, sure he was an arrogant bastard, overly proud of his last name, and a little cold, but he was a virgin and nobody knew that except me.

When it was just us, he wasn't so bad; he was always so nervous about the whole sex thing, and pretty hesitant to any human touch and any form of affection that someone gave him. He was numb and he defiantly wasn't ready to care for another, so tonight was just a prove-to-the-guys-night. He didn't want any part of Sakura and that's why he chose her…I clenched my fists just thinking about the way he just left her there in the back of that van, probably feeling lonely that he didn't want to stay with her.

I noticed Sakura was sitting with her friends looking extremely pale and a little shaken. Obviously she wasn't feeling well and it was obvious that she regretted it. I could see her friends leaning closer edging her own about something, but Sakura just sat there wide eyed and pained just remembering the night with Sasuke.

"So Sasuke, when you going to hook up with someone else?" Kiba asked anxiously as if he was a pro at this. I couldn't stand it anymore, the way they talked about Sakura; I walked away and went upstairs to get some space.

The party was like every other weekend party, every time it was held at either Sasuke's house or Suigetsu's and I was always part of the in crowd, ever since Sasuke and I become friends.

Walking towards the window I couldn't help but notice Sakura had moved outside, but not just outside, she was throwing up and from the looks up it, she defiantly was a wreck. I sighed, feeling sick because I knew I couldn't help her, couldn't hold her in a way she wanted, because between us, she established that were only friends.

"Hey…I knew I'd find you here," Sasuke said as he took a seat on his bed. The music downstairs was dying out and I knew the party was soon to be over.

"…Yeah." I answered taking a seat next to him. I looked over and he still was avoiding my gaze.

"Hey, Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking a little pale himself.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"…you…you don't think I hurt her, right?" Sasuke whispered.

I sighed, closing my eyes, "Sasuke I—"

"…Because she doesn't look like she liked it…I mean the guys said that she'd be telling her friends, but the way she was throwing up outside it's like she didn't like it at all…" Sasuke said sadly regretting the night too.

"Listen—I don't know for sure, but you left her pretty quick…she's probably just feeling sick because you just left her there to go tell the guys…" I said truthfully, except he groaned, "Yeah…I actually wanted an answer more like no way …she's fine."

I laughed a little, "Yeah well, you came to me, not Kiba or Suigetsu…" Sasuke shook his head, "Yeah I guess I did…I wonder why…when I always know your answer contradicts me," he said bitterly.

"Well, you could just forget it and move on to the _next girl_ or you could try to make it up to her…" I said a little cautiously, because knowing Sasuke he doesn't want any relationships with anyone…sometimes including me.

"Hn…" he ran his hands through his hair angrily and shook his head.

_Stubborn Bastard. _


	3. Sasuke

Thanks for reading! I'll keep adding the story now!

Don't own anything...sorry i changed the title, i realized that this one fits a lot better :)

3

_**SASUKE**_

"Itachi you still have to finish your service to the Marines before you can go into the special forces," my dad stated sternly. My brother just shook his head and fixed his new uniform that he was given for joining the Marines.

"Dad…I've already been given a spot, which counts as my service to the War," my brother said matter-of-factly. My father's eyes lit up and I could tell he was proud.

"That's my boy. Itachi you sure are a fine young man, serving your country and still getting top of the status." My dad smiled brightly, brighter than he has ever smiled at me before.

I rolled my eyes and pushed away from the table.

"Sasuke, where are you going?" Itachi asked me.

"Out." I replied.

"Sasuke you have to help your brother and I fix up that car of his so he can finally have a nice ride." My father said harshly. I always hated the fact that I was the one to help Itachi with _his_ car. I didn't get a car for my sixteenth birthday that was only a year and three months ago, all I got was some tools to help _fix_ my brothers.

"Hn." My brother smirked and headed upstairs to change out of his uniform. Ever since he got home, my father has been suffocating him with every inch of pride that my father doesn't give to me. I groaned when I saw the car. It was a new black Bentley that he received on his sixteenth birthday, five years ago.

"Sasuke grab your tools and we'll get started," I sighed walking across the garage to grab the car tools I got instead of a car.

"Father I didn't realize you guys changed the bathroom colors over again," Itachi smiled as he entered the garage.

"That's your mother's doing, you know how she loves to change it up in here, since us guys don't know _anything_ about decorations." My father exaggerated.

"Oh, Sasuke I noticed that you started to look at colleges, what ones are you going for?" Itachi turned to me and gave me a stern look.

"Not sure yet…" I mumbled handing my father my tool box.

"Well he's going to go to the college you applied for, although I think it's a long shot for him." my father answered, I glared back and shook my head. My father was always comparing me to Itachi, ever since I was born. The way I walked, the grades that I received from school, and I couldn't stand it.

My brother shook his head, "Well whatever you do apply to, I think you'll be great," the only one who's shown me any pride, was my older brother, even though I think he still pities me sometimes.

"Hn," I just couldn't wait to get away from them and get out of this hell.

"What do you want to be Sasuke?" I looked over at my brother who smiled slightly and then I could hear my father's snort.

"Sasuke? What _do _you want to do with your life boy?" my father mocked. I glared over at him and let out a sigh.

"Not sure…" my brother looked at me slightly confused and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh c'mon Sasuke, you're constantly reading those books, I thought you wanted to _write_!" my dad laughed. He wasn't the type to understand writing, especially creative writing, since well he's the type who loved the sports my brother played, the different business schools he wanted to apply for, and then when he joined the forces like my dad, I was just a worthless son.

"What kind of writing?" my brother asked as he lifted the hood.

I shrugged my shoulders; I really didn't want to have this conversation right now. I still felt bad for what I did at the party two months ago and I really just wanted to get out of the house to forget the party even happened.

When I started to walk out of the garage my father called, "Where are you going?"

I shrugged my shoulders and kept walking, I just wanted to get away from all this talk of a future for me, which just seemed to be pointless, since writing wasn't really a job to my father.

As I walked down the street, I didn't exactly know where I was going until I came up the front steps to Naruto's house and knocked on the door.

"HANG ON!" I heard a voice scream from the other side.

As the door swung open I frowned, "Is Naruto home, Tsunade?"

"Yes…of course he is," she turned away from me and pointed to the stairs, "I think you know where he is," she smiled weakly.

"Thanks," I mumbled walking up the stairs. I could hear Naruto talking on the phone with someone a little nervously and I couldn't help but become curious.

"Hinata are you_ positive?_ I mean maybe it's just a stomach bug!" Naruto sounded nervous, but as I listened closer something inside me dropped, _what happened here_.

"…Alright…yeah I understand Hinata, well, if _anything new happens_ I'll be right here!" Naruto explained, "Bye Hinata!"

The phone dropped on the charger and I pushed the door a little, making it known I was there. Naruto looked over hesitantly and then jumped at the sight of me.

"S-Sasuke! Uh, when did you get here?" Naruto looked around his room and hopped off his bed.

"…right now." I answered questionably.

"Oh…uh how much did you hear?" he asked cautiously. Did I want to tell him that I heard all the last part? That whatever he was hiding with Hinata from me that I know something is up with them? no….I guess I should lie, even though he would never lie to me.

"I _just_ got here, all I heard was bye Hinata," I lied, "I didn't know you and Hinata talked…" I said, trying to find out a little more as to what exactly was going on.

"Oh…" a blush crawled its way across his cheeks and he gave me a goofy grin, "Well yeah, we were keeping it strictly dating, but I think I might ask her to make it official sometime this week!" Naruto said happily.

I sighed, "How long?"

"Well it's been two months since we started to see each other, so I guess it's time right?" he asked a little nervously. I nodded in response, but gave him a curious look.

"How come you didn't tell me?"

He gave me a sad look, "Well she wanted it to remain secret, because of her cousin….Neji can be a little overprotective sometimes, so she wanted him to be the first to find out…" he sighed and scratched the back of his head nervously, "Trust me it was so hard not to tell you! But I promised nobody would know!" he smiled a little and I smiled back letting him relax his nerves.

"So you guys go far yet or…?" I questioned, trying to figure out what was going on.

His blush turned his face a complete red and he shook his head, "No….nothing like that, just holding hands and a few arms around the waist a couple of times, but nothing yet…" Naruto said nervously. I sighed, "Well at least you're taking your time…." I said which I soon regretted.

Naruto looked at me sadly and shook his head, "Maybe you should talk to Sakura…I mean you obviously are a little into her, to have sex with her," I flinched and shook my head.

"Naruto…that's not like that…it was just a one night thing," I said hesitantly. He looked at me angrily for a moment before shaking his head, "Yeah I got it…you don't like human affection at all…sorry the ALMIGHTY Uchiha can't be loved because he's _too_ strong for any kind of _love_." Naruto mocked, I clenched my fists. Sometimes he could really irritate me.

"Shut up."

"…Or what? Your gunna hit me? Go ahead!" Naruto held up his two fists and I got closer.

"I just might…just to shut up that mouth of yours." I spat.

"Yeah…well at least I can keep a girl for more than a day! At least I don't toss a girl aside like a sack of potatoes! At least—" _WHAM_. I hit him straight on his jaw that sent him a little backwards. His eyes went wide and that's when his fist came to contact with my cheek.

We started to outright brawl. No words were exchanged until he had me pinned down.

"Sasuke, you don't even know anything about treating a girl nice…because _every girl is head over heels in love with your looks_! You're just too much of an asshole to realize that you don't deserve any of them…!" his breathing hitched and I kicked him off of me.

"What the hell do you know? You don't even know what it feels like to have every girl like you for your looks, chasing you day after day for just your body…and then when you take them out suddenly your body is the only thing that they really want as if it's a tool to be used easily!" I clenched my fist and slammed it right into his stomach. His hand grabbed my shirt collar and pulled me to him.

"You're right…I don't know, but at least I try to find someone who likes me for me, not for my body! You just can't see a girl who wants anything else…take Sakura, she wanted a _relationship _with you…not a _one night fling_!" he screamed, "You thought you were so cool just getting any girl, and then you wanted to prove to the other guys and when you lost your virginity you forgot to wear a frickin condom and now she has to pay the price for your stupidity!

I opened my mouth to say something else, but instead looked at him because suddenly his face got pale and I could tell he was hiding something from me.

"What?" I asked confused, what price did she have to pay?

"….nothing." he shoved me off and got up fast.

"What _price_?" I asked a little hesitantly.

"I said nothing! So it's nothing!" I heard Naruto mumble a curse under his breath and I grabbed his arm and gave him a serious look, "_What are you talking about Naruto?_" I threatened.

He let out a breath and shoved me off him, I was about to grab him again, but he motioned for me to take a seat on his bed, "You might want to sit…Teme," Naruto held the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes tightly.

"Well?" I asked impatiently. What was going on with Sakura because of me?

"…uh well Sasuke you remember the Sex Ed classes we took freshman year right?" he asked me.

"Yeah…why?" they were torturous, I hardly paid attention because of the teacher. He was the creepy perv Kakashi. Plus when I'd have to watch that man tell us about different positions to do, I couldn't help but cover my ears and think of something else.

"…Well you didn't exactly pay attention to the condom part did you?" Naruto was getting nervous and I was getting irritated. What is he trying to tell me? I knew what condoms where and what they were meant to do, I was told briefly by my dad, but he never used them because he waited till marriage with my mom…so there was no point for him to use one because he wanted to have a kid right away that's why he…._oh shit_.

I suddenly realized why the condom was important for me to know about….I got Sakura pregnant.

I could feel my stomach curl, "Sasuke…do you understand now?" I felt my head become dizzy…no I couldn't have gotten Sakura_ pregnant_. Could I?

"…N-Naruto p-please tell m-me it's not t-true…" I asked choking on the words a little. Naruto looked away from me and shook his head and that's when I couldn't hold back my stomach anymore. I threw up right on Naruto's rug.


	4. The Test

Thanks for reading! :)

4

_SAKURA_

I couldn't exactly believe that I was still throwing up ever since that party was over…it's been about two months for God's sake! I hated the fact that I didn't want to do anything in the morning but throw up, and when I started to get nauseous just standing next to someone's lunch I felt my stomach lurch.

Ino and Hinata started to get nervous when I started to sleep more, eat more, and just not give a shit anymore. They tried to get me out once and a while, to the mall, a movie, or even just on my front porch, but just looking at the outside world made me sick and I didn't want to think about what I did that night and being outside reminded me exactly of that night.

Tenten would stop by occasionally with Hinata right beside her and I couldn't help but get more emotional every time, what was happening to me?

Finally Ino came over one day with a serious look that made me a bit nervous. She held a bag in her hand and held it out to me hesitantly.

"Sakura, I'm worried about you…I need you to take this test because to be honest ever since that party you've been off…and well _very_ hormonal…" Ino stated.

"Ino, I'm fine really, I wish you guys would stop already, I'm _fine_," I said a little disbelievingly. Who was I kidding; I regretted that night ever since it happened and getting sick over it made it ten times worse.

"Please Sakura, just do it…" I shook my head and looked inside the bag. What I found inside wasn't at all expected. It was a pregnancy test and Ino wanted me to take this?

"Ino…I'm not pregnant!" I stated a little loudly.

"Sakura…when's the last time you got your period, because usually you're the first one to complain about it…" Ino stated matter-of-factly. I sighed, "Ino I've gotten my period…" I thought back to the last two months.

"Well for one I got it…" wait…I don't remember even bleeding once. I felt my stomach churn and I felt my face drain. Ino looked away from me and shook her head, "See? Sakura…just do it…if you're not than we have nothing to worry about, but if you are, we need to take care of it…"

It was a long walk to the bathroom and as I held the pregnancy stick in my hand nervously waiting for pee, I couldn't help but think back to that night…what was my mistake, I was a little drunk yes and so was Sasuke, but I don't exactly remember their being a problem.

_"Sakura, open your legs wider…" Sasuke whispered hotly. I moaned as he positioned himself closer to my entrance. I felt his breath against my neck and the way his hand caressed my cheek relaxed me a little. I was nervous and I could tell he was to because he missed the first two times he tried. _

_"Fuck…" he mumbled as he pushed himself in slowly. I closed my eyes tighter and the pain wouldn't go away, but it felt so real, so alive, that I had to look at Sasuke and see if he felt the same way. _

_Sasuke was waiting for me, he was watching me carefully waiting for me to tell him it's okay and I felt my heart melt. He did have a soft spot. He pushed deeper and I moaned a little in pain. _

_"Sakura, you have to breathe…just relax…" Sasuke whispered as he kissed me long and hard before I finally gave him the okay to go. _

Thinking back I don't remember seeing a condom wrapper anywhere or even stopping to put on one. Sasuke didn't even notice either because he never stopped until the end. I really hope that there was one and that I just didn't remember…because as I looked down at the pee stick I prayed that I wasn't pregnant.

"It says ten minutes Ino, will you _sit down_, and you're making not only Sakura nervous but us too!" Hinata said nervously. Tenten and Hinata arrived when I was in the bathroom. They brought over some snacks for us, but I wasn't hungry and I couldn't stand the smell of the cheese balls Tenten loved so much. As she ate I couldn't help but rack my mind for anything that could've went right, that could've allowed me to get lucky, and couldn't have gotten me pregnant, but there was nothing.

"INO! Sit down already!" Tenten finally yelled, I jumped a little and felt my heart squeeze, what if I was pregnant? I'd be carrying Sasuke's baby…and he wouldn't even care because he never wanted to stay with me anyways.

"Sakura, it's going to be alright," Ino said as she sat beside me. Her arm wrapped around my shoulder tightly and I couldn't help but lean in closer.

"Alright…w-well um are you guys r-ready for the r-results?" Hinata asked nervously as she walked over to the stick that I put on the counter.

"Hinata do it, because we need to know now!" Ino said nervously. I looked down at my folded hands and sighed, _What if I am pregnant?_

"W-well…uh, S-S-Sakura, you're uh, p-p-pregnant….." Hinata stated stuttering between nervous breaths. I felt my stomach clench and my eyes started to water.


	5. The Arrogant Bastard

:) Hmm...

Thanks for reading!

5

_NARUTO_

"Naruto give me that pile of papers…" Tsunade asked me. I looked over at her desk and sighed, she always had paper work since she started her new job.

"Thanks," Tsunade looked up from her drink for a moment and gave me a questioning look, "Naruto, are you alright?" she asked. I nodded slowly debating with myself whether or not to tell her.

She started searching through the paper and took another swig of her drink.

"Tsunade you should really lay off the drinks for right now!" Shizune, her cousin shouted a little loudly. I sat down on the opposite side of the table and watched these too bicker it out until Shizune finally turned to me and sighed rolling her eyes. I smiled a little and shook my head. Tsunade has been my guardian ever since I turned fifteen when Jiraiya passed away. So I got stuck living with two women who were completely confused with how to deal with me.

"Naruto why the glum face?" Shizune asked sitting beside me. Shizune was Tsunade's cousin who also lives in this house and although she's very nice, I just wish she'd stop nagging me every time I ate ramen.

"Nothing," I pushed away from the table and was about to exit the dining room when Tsunade called to me.

"Naruto! Grab the next bottle for me! These papers are defiantly harder than the last!" Tsunade laughed as Shizune started to nag again. I sighed, Tsunade was always drinking her Sake of course not that I minded, she did what she had to do and I did what I had to do.

When I walked back in Shizune finally gave up and held out a cup for her to get some too, I smirked.

"Here you go," when I turned to leave I felt a manicured hand grab my wrist roughly.

"Naruto Uzumaki…don't think _I_ can't tell when something is eating away at you…now sit down and tell me what's up!" Tsunade stated harshly. I sighed, _Great_.

I can never say _nothing_ when it comes to explaining my day or how I feel anymore, because Tsunade and Shizune won't take it. They wait for me to explain and if I leave they _always_ follow me until give them a satisfying answer.

"Sasuke's an asshole…" I finally said sitting down in front of all the papers. Tsunade smiled, "Hmm…when isn't he….but go on, why?" I looked away and shrugged my shoulders.

"Just is."

"Well I noticed the new fat lip on you both and the fighting upstairs, but I'd appreciate if you told me…" Tsunade eyed me dangerously and then smiled weakly before taking a sip of her drink.

"…he just…Sasuke lost his virginity…"

"And?" she persisted; this wasn't enough for Sasuke to officially be an asshole yet.

"I don't know…it was with someone I know…"

"Was it someone you care about or someone you wanted to sleep with?" Shizune asked eagerly, Tsunade hushed her and turned back to face me with concern in her eyes.

"No…I mean—no! I didn't want her—I just know her is all…" I trailed felling my face get hot.

She waits.

I sigh, "It was Sakura…"

Tsunade closes her eyes and shakes her head, "Oh…" Tsunade personally knows Sakura from her work at the Hospital ever since Sakura was emitted in when she was younger and then got a part-time job to help out around the place, "Well…did he know that you are very protective of her? or was that what you were fighting about upstairs?" Tsunade asked taking a sip of her drink.

"I dunno…maybe…I doubt it."

"Did you ever tell him?"

"No…well I probably hinted…but I don't like her _that_ way anymore…"

"And is he still an asshole?" she asked smirking at me a little.

"Yeah! The way he talked about her with the other guys! The way he just left her in the backseat of his van, the way he didn't care about her after the entire party was over! The fact he still doesn't care with everything that's happened to her!" I felt my face heat up and I let out an angry breath.

"So…since when does having sex with someone make him less special?" she asked.

"…it doesn't….it's just his attitude that ticks me off sometimes." I mumbled. She laughed, "Naruto Uzumaki, you went to every length to get your friend to come back to your school when he left that year. You did everything you could to get your best friend back and you to are constantly fighting, but that's what makes you guys strong…suddenly the boy has sex with a girl you know and he's an asshole for being a _guy_?" Tsunade smiled and shook her head.

I groaned, "Tsunade it's not like that….he's in trouble now…and he's avoiding the entire thing like he always does because that is the _Uchiha way_." I drawled. Sasuke wasn't going to help Sakura unless I forced him to and even then he wasn't going to do much unless he changed for her…which I doubt that.

"Naruto…if he's in trouble, shouldn't you help your best friend find his way again? Sure he's an arrogant bastard and can irritate the shit out of you…but you both are best friends that in some way need each other to survive…now I know for a fact Sakura has friends that will care for her and she won't need you to have her back on that…Sasuke if indeed in trouble, _you're the only one who can be there for him_."

I looked away because she was in some way right. Sasuke was my friend and he deserved to have me on his side with this whole thing…but how was I supposed to be on his side when he's gotten Sakura pregnant? I moaned and grabbed my head, "Ugh!" Tsunade laughed and patted my shoulder lightly.

"Alright kid, well I have work to do…so get out." Tsunade shoved my chair back and takes a swig from her drink again. I sigh, "Sure…"


	6. Another Fight

I'm having a lot of fun writing this! Of course I feel bad writing alot...but i guess thats my personality! :)

6

_**SASUKE**_

"C'mon Sasuke! Stop being a chicken shit!" Suigetsu called over to me. I looked over to him with a glare. Sometimes he pissed me off just as much as Naruto could, maybe worse.

"Sasuke c'mon! We're almost there!" Karin laughed. I don't know why they invited Karin but she always seemed to tag along when I just wanted to hang out with Juugo and Suigetsu. She grabbed my arm tightly and smiled up at me. I inwardly groaned, she just didn't know when to stop touching me.

"Alright we made it!" Juugo called when we got to the top of the hill and that's when I saw them, sitting on the park bench that was on the top of this hill, the one that we were playing to sit at, and I felt my stomach cramp.

"What the hell are they doing here?" Karin said angrily. She gripped my arm and pulled me to them. I stopped in my tracks and Suigetsu looked back.

"What's wrong Sasuke?"

"Let's just go." I got out of Karin's grip and started to turn around.

"Sasuke, they don't own this park, we can go over there!" Suigetsu started to charge ahead with Karin and I knew where this was going. Juugo looked over to me and nodded, "C'mon! There's another bench over there." I shook my head. They didn't get it.

"Hey ladies," Suigetsu said smoothly as if he's biggest stud here. I sighed, my stomach felt terrible and when Sakura finally looked up from her lap she caught my gaze.

"Woah, Sakura you don't look so good, is it because you couldn't have Sasuke?" my eyes widened when she grabbed my arm and I looked back at Sakura pleadingly…maybe she would know that I didn't want this girl on me. Maybe if she knew that my stomach hurt and I wanted to throw up as much as she did, she'd not take Karin seriously, but Sakura wasn't exactly getting my hint.

"Shut up you bitch!" Ino shouted standing up and placing her hands on her hips.

"What'd you just call me you fake bitch?" Karin shouted back letting go of my arm and allowing me to back away. I felt sick and I knew I should've just blown them off like my gut was telling me to.

"Don't talk to her like that Karin!" Tenten stood up next to Ino and crossed her arms prepared to start fighting if necessary. Karin laughed, "Yeah well at least I have Sasuke, Sakura is the only one here who sleeps around and is a slut!" Karin stated happily. My stomach flipped and the throw up was suddenly rising slowly. I felt my mouth water…I needed to get out of here before I puked in front of everyone.

"Yeah, Sakura want a go with Juugo here?" Suigetsu laughed and suddenly something snapped in me. My stomach settled, but my fists clenched and my eyes narrowed. Karin was one thing, but Suigetsu getting in on it. That's the last straw; I threw my fist right into his cheek and set him falling to the ground.

"What the hell Sasuke!" Karin shouted back at me. I breathed out and looked over at Suigetsu, "I'm telling you right now, shut the fuck up, or you'll never talk again." I threatened. Suigetsu was still in shock that I hit him and Karin was coming over to me.

"Sasuke….what's wrong," She grabbed my arm again and I couldn't handle it, I snapped, and pushed Karin off of me.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me." I spat bitterly. When I turned around I didn't bother to look at Sakura or the others because in all honesty I just wanted to go home and throw up the feeling that I got back.

I walked into my dark house and headed for the kitchen. Hopefully if I had some soda that would settle my stomach, but it only made it worse when I saw my mother cleaning up from dinner. Shit, I missed dinner.

"Sasuke…I was wondering where you were," She called. I froze, what was I supposed to say? That I got into another fight? When she didn't even know about the first? Should I tell her I got Sakura pregnant and I have no idea what to do for her?

I shrugged instead.

"Well, I saved you some dinner in the microwave…your brother and father went out after dinner with the car," she sighed finished up the plate. I grabbed a soda and sat down; I needed to get this feeling out of me. I needed to get Sakura out of my head.

"Well, I have work tonight so I won't be home..." my mother finally turned around and I could tell she had a tinge of anger light her face.

"Sasuke, what happened." I shrugged as she touched my cheek. How could I forget Naruto's fist collide with my cheek like he wanted to beat sense into me…he always wanted to beat sense into me, but the bruises never stayed long enough.

"Honestly Sasuke, your brother never got into fights! Why are you suddenly bruised up?" here we go, my brother had to make his way into this conversation somehow. He never fought anyone, ever. So that makes me the screw up again! I pushed her hand away and took my soda upstairs with me.

"Sasuke? What is wrong?" she called. I didn't stop until I got to my room and locked the door. I turned up my radio and jumped on my bed. I could hear my mother knocking on my door, but I just turned up the radio louder. Maybe she'd get the hint I didn't want to talk with her.

Ever since my father was promoted at the police station, my mother has felt left out of the loop, so she went back to work a few years ago and has been taking any overtime she can get at the hospital. My brother hasn't been home since he left for school and then being his Army faze that my father can't stop bragging about. Since then, I've been home alone and have only managed to see my mother on rare occasions like this one and my father whenever my brother is around.

When I could tell my mother's shadow was officially gone from the doorway, I sat up and looked around my room for my cell phone. I needed to throw up again and the one person I knew who I could call that would beat some sense into me….maybe for good.

Next: What will happen... :)


	7. The Locker Incident

:) Hope you enjoy

7

_NARUTO_

"Hello?" I yawned turning on my bedside lamp.

"…" I could hear uneven breathing and I sighed.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn…" he grunted. Stupid Bastard always never the first to talk about anything….

"Sasuke…uh why are you calling me?" I asked and he scoffed, "Why do you think?"

I smirked, "Well maybe an apology?" I laughed to myself, like he'd ever apologize for any—

"I'm sorry…" he mumbled. My eyes popped out of my head and I felt my jaw drop.

"Wait…._what_?" I asked trying to clarify. Maybe it was my sleepiness that was getting to me.

He sighed, "…I'm _sorry_…"

I smiled, "Well I'm sorry too Sasuke, but uh what are you sorry for because it's understandable the fight we had…" I shook my head when I heard him breathe out angrily.

"…I need your help…I want to take your advice for once dobe."

"_What?_" something must be up with Sasuke, he's either sick in the head or it's not Sasuke anymore, "Sasuke is this you?" I asked hesitantly waiting for someone else's voice to laugh on the other line.

"…_you idiot of course it's me!_" he hissed. I smiled, "Alright, Alright, just checking…you're so out of character right now!" I laughed nervously, why was he acting this way?

"You drunk Sasuke?" I asked suspiously. He sighed angrily and I could tell he put the phone down, and then when he picked it up he sighed once more.

"Naruto, _I'm serious_. Are you going to help me or not?"

I smirked, Sasuke actually asking for help, "Yeah…what do you need?" I asked.

"…I want to do what you said…" he mumbled. His pride just won't let him say it.

"What did I _say_, Sasuke…" I asked irritated. I hated when he did this, I never could remember things sometimes.

"You-said-to-make-it-up-to-Sakura," he said extremely fast that I had to pull the phone away and think about what he just tried to say. I smiled, "_I'm sorry what?_" if I was going to help him now I was going to have a little fun.

He groaned, "_Naruto_…" he warned. I smiled.

"_What_?"

"…I want to make it…up to…Sakura…" he whispered as if someone was there with him.

"Alright, I'll help you…but it won't be fun for your pride!" I laughed and he moaned.

When I arrived at school the next day, Sasuke was already waiting for me at my locker with a look of disgust on his face. Of course when he saw me a frown formed on his face.

"Hey Sasuke! You ready for today?" I smiled, but he just looked away.

"Hn,"

"Alright so I typed up a note for you to give to Sakura personally," I smiled handing him the said note. He looked down and shook his head grabbing the note.

_**Dear Sakura, **_

_**I want to talk with you about that night. I want to make it up to you and if you could meet me outside school near the old willow tree, that'd be great. **_

_**Thanks, **_

_**Sasuke **_

Sasuke laughed, which made me jump a little.

"What's so funny, Sasuke!" I narrowed my eyes and ripped my note from his hand.

He stopped laughing and clutched his stomach smirking at me, "I would never sound like that in my entire life…nor would I say that'd be great…" he laughed some more before I shoved him away from my locker.

"Well _fine_, you write a note to her…or tell her personally if you don't like my note." I could feel him tense up next to me.

"…yeah right…give me some paper." He looked at me nervously and I raised an eyebrow, was Sasuke actually going to give her the note personally like I wanted him to. I smiled; he really did want to change for her!

As he started to write I looked for my books, but when I turned around to see where he went, he was already walking down the hall.

"Hey! Sasuke wait up!" I slammed my locker shut and managed to catch up to him.

"Hn," he looked around the hallway and turned left, where was he going?

"Hey…uh Sasuke Sakura's class is the other way." I looked down the other hallway and stopped, wait he wasn't going to face her…he was taking the easy way out.

"Sasuke! You can't do that! That's not right! You have to give it to her personally!"

He sighed and stopped, "Naruto…We're not in middle school anymore….if I give her a note and walk away then I'd have to sit in the class with her while she read it…what if she doesn't want to meet me. What if she doesn't want to even know me…I don't want to deal with that look again." He shook his head trying to make something disappear and then proceeded down the hallway.

When we arrived at her locker he took one last look before slipping the note into her locker. I smiled; well at least he was trying. But wait…what did the note say? Sasuke wasn't exactly a talker and he didn't spend too much time on that note…_oh god_.

As we walked to class he shoved his hands in his pockets and avoided every girl that tried to approach him.

"Sasuke?" I looked over at him and he looked a little mad.

"What…"

"What did you write on that note?" he turned to me and smirked, "That's between both of us."

He opened his classroom door and closed it in my face before I could scream at him. _Damn Asshole….he's going to be a complete bastard about this whole thing because he doesn't want to tarnish his precious pride, I should've known!_

I had to get that note before Sakura did.


	8. The Note

I really enjoy reading the reviews thanks! glad your enjoying it XD

8

_SAKURA_

At my desk, I couldn't understand a word my teacher spoke to the class. I was to concentrated on what I was going to do with this baby. It's not like I could keep it…I didn't have a job, no money, and my parents…well they weren't very supportive of me in general. My room wasn't big enough to raise a baby in because my bed barely fit in there with my dresser. There was no way!

Ino might be right, I might have to take a visit to the abortion clinic before this gets any further…but I still felt as though the life inside me needed to feel loved because I know that I'd love it more than my parents could've loved me. I'd take care of it…but how?

I felt sick again and I tried to concentrate on the task at hand, but the English homework that Kakashi was assigning defiantly was not my top issue. I could feel tears swelling in my eyes and that's when I saw him, walking down the hallway determined and a little nervous, with Naruto hurrying right beside him telling him something with this look of caution. I couldn't put my finger on it, but when Sasuke entered the class with a smirk and Naruto nervous as hell, I knew something was up. I could just tell.

"Sasuke…you're late to class." Kakashi announced. Kiba laughed with Shikamaru and Chouji, "Yes I know that. How come you're early today?" Sasuke stated a little angrily. When I saw him sit with Kiba I felt my palms get sweaty, what if they were talking about me again…what if…

"Alright now that everyone is called for…" Kakashi glared over at Sasuke, "I'll be assigning groups for the next project, your names will be listed outside this door tomorrow and you are to continue working on this project till next week. If you must work after school, then so be it." Kakashi stated looking over his class. I gulped; I didn't want to be stuck with any of _them_.

"Yes, Hinata?" Kakashi asked.

"Um, what is the project about?" Hinata asked quietly. Some of the boys snickered and I felt terrible, they always made fun of the way Hinata talked.

"That is an excellent question! Alright, so the project is a topic or issue of your choice. You are researching this subject and then creating a fifteen page paper, with your group, on this topic. I want you all to have citations and have done excellent research." Kakashi sighed when he heard the knock on his classroom door.

"One moment class…C'mon in Principal Iruka…"

"Yes…um who's locker is 67 on this floor?" I looked up…that was my locker. I raised my hand slowly and Iruka called me over.

"Yes, well miss you're going to have to come with me for a minute, do you mind Kakashi?" my teacher shook his head and went back to his desk, making sure to whack Kiba's head to stop him from laughing. I sighed, what now.

Iruka walked with me to my locker and I could see Naruto waiting there in shame. What is going on?

"Naruto?" I watched as he become pale.

"Sakura listen, I'm really sorry—" Iruka held up his finger to stop Naruto.

"Sakura, Naruto decided to break into your locker…Gai-Sensei caught him in the act…did you know anything about this…?" Iruka asked me suspiously.

I looked back at Naruto and nodded, "Yes…I uh told him to get my lunch out for me, because I didn't want to hassle with my locker during lunch again…" I lied. Iruka sighed.

"Well…he was also taking this," Iruka held up a neatly folded note in his hand that had Sakura written on the front, "from your locker…" Naruto hung his head. I raised a brow, "Oh well…that was in there too…that's part of my …uh project for English…" I lied again. Great Naruto what are you thinking?

"Alright…well next time, _you_ get your lunch and your homework. Both of you back to class now." He shook his head and I eyed Naruto cautiously. When we were out of ears shot I stopped him.

"Naruto…what were you doing?" I asked, he shifted his feet and shook his head.

"Sakura…I-I didn't mean to…I just wanted to—" I stopped him.

"Why were you putting a note in my locker?" he shook his head.

"That's not my note…Listen Sakura you don't want to read that…" Naruto was hiding something from me and I held the note tighter in my grip when he tried to reach for it.

"Please Sakura…I'm sorry…please…just give the note back…" Naruto pleaded. A part of me wanted to give back the note, but a part of me wanted to know who put a note in my locker.

"Naruto whatever this note is…I'm used to people writing shit about me. I've been called a SLUT since I got back from the party. Every girl is jealous of me…I can take a stupid note. If it's something mean I want to know who wrote it," Naruto shook his head and I started to walk away.

Why would he hide this from me? I'm used to people harassing me ever since the party. A note isn't going to bother me. When I got back to class Kakashi turned to me, "Ah Sakura, you're back, hope your locker is fixed?" Kakashi asked. I nodded and began walking back to my seat.

I placed the note in my pocket so Kakashi didn't see it, but when I looked at who did, I was surprised to find his onyx eyes in shock and in anger.


	9. Shit

9

_**SASUKE**_

_Shit, shit, shit, shit_. That idiot Naruto got that note and failed to retrieve it correctly. I wanted to for once scream out loud. She wasn't supposed to see that note until lunch, when I'd be in my class and far away from her. Now she was _two rows_ behind me _with the note! FUCK_.

"Shikamaru do you mind reading this passage for us before we begin our discussion?" Kakashi asked the laziest kid in this school. I sighed; I wonder if she was reading it right now. I turned the pages of my book to the part Shikamaru was told to read and I couldn't help but look over my shoulder for a glimpse of where the note was.

Sakura had the note in her hands! _Shit_, she was opening it, "Sasuke…pay attention, and I'm up here." Kakashi slammed his book down on my desk and I could see Sakura look up from the note that she quickly hid in fear that Kakashi would see. Sakura saw me looking and I panicked, _oh great_, now she _knows_ it's from me.

I'm such an idiot.

I didn't bother looking back the rest of the class, just in case Sakura was reading the note. The bastard Naruto just couldn't leave it alone couldn't trust me to give her a reasonable note, and he just had to get his stupid ass caught!

_ "Sasuke?" I looked over at Naruto and he looked a little mad. _

_ "What…" _

_ "What did you write on that note?" I turned to him and smirked, "That's between both of us." _

_ When I entered the class I couldn't help but smirk, Sakura would hopefully understand what I had written for her. _

_**Sakura, **_

_** Meet me at the fifth street diner…I want to talk.**_

_** Sasuke**__. _

I guess I should've added a time and maybe added more, but I panicked and right now I was actually squirming in my seat! Me, Sasuke Uchiha; _the Uchiha_. Uchiha men don't squirm, but I am.

"Thank you Shikamaru….now Sasuke, tell us what that passage was inferring to." _Shit_. Kakashi looked at me seriously and I shrugged, "I don't know."

"You don't know? Well maybe if you paid attention and read along with us, then maybe you would understand what the character was inferring…" Kakashi shook his head and I rolled my eyes. Kiba and a few others started to laugh a little and Kakashi turned back to the book.

"Now class—" the bell sounded and everyone let out a sigh of relief, "…well I guess that's that, you will have your groups assigned tomorrow!" Kakashi shouted before everyone had run out, including Sakura, who couldn't have gotten out faster.

"Sasuke," I looked up from my bag, "I want to talk with you for a minute."

"Sure…." I looked at the time and I could care less about gym class, but I didn't really want to get scolded.

"You can stay seated Sasuke," Kakashi said as he took the desk next to mine, "Listen, you were late today…distracted, and I'm a little concerned…is everything okay at home?" Kakashi was my favorite teacher ever since he introduced me to creative writing. I sighed, he knew about my home life and he understood a lot about me.

"Hn, I guess…" I mumbled, but Kakashi wasn't having it.

"Sasuke?"

"…I'm a little concerned for my friend." I lied. Kakashi raised his eyebrow.

"Oh?"

"He got a girl pregnant at a one night fling thing and now he isn't sure what to do…" I lied through my teeth. Kakashi closed his eye and shook his head, "Well that is very unfortunate for him…this friend of yours…wouldn't happen to be _you_ would it Sasuke?" I looked up from my bag a little taken back, how'd he know?

"No!" I said a little too quickly_, Shit_.

"I see…well if it's not you, then I'm a little concerned that you actually have a friend you care about…" Kakashi smiled and I sighed, "…yeah."

"Yeah? You got the girl pregnant?" Kakashi asked suspiously as if he was appalled.

I groaned, "_Kakashi_, just stop with the games…"

"_Games_? Sasuke the only one playing that _game_ is you…" I sighed, he was right; I was beating around the bush.

"So what…I got a girl pregnant…I suck. I was an asshole about it and now she's hurting…"

"Looks like she's not the only one hurting though…" Kakashi pointed out. I looked up and he gave me a weak smile, "Listen Sasuke, it's obvious you would like to talk to her, I mean you gave her that note she was trying to hide from me, correct?" my eyes grew wide and he chuckled.

"I know all and see all Sasuke, just because I have a patch on one eye, doesn't mean I'm stupid. I know what goes on around here, especially with my students." I shook my head, great.

"Is it about your status here? I mean you're probably the most popular boy here, great with sports, great with grades, and you have every girl on you…while Sakura, she's not as popular and I believe she isn't very good with much except grades…" Kakashi stated matter-of-factly, I sighed.

"Well…I'm not sure what to do…" I mumbled.

Kakashi sighed and put a hand on my shoulder, "Listen Sasuke, just open your eyes…and maybe your heart a _little_ more and you'll see what's around you isn't all that great. Being popular sure, I loved it when I was your age, but I ended up losing some friends along the way and now I just want to reverse it…I think you should start working on helping Sakura out…" Kakashi gave one last shoulder pat and got up from the desk to head back to his own.

"…Kakashi?" Kakashi looked up from his orange book.

"Yes?"

"Thanks…"


	10. Dead Meat

9

_NARUTO_

_Great now Sasuke and Sakura are going to kill me_. First Sakura because I broke into her locker and second Sasuke for ruining his plans, I feel like a complete moron. I returned to my seat in History and Ibiki wasn't taking his eyes off me ever since I entered late.

"Class we'll start with the world wars…" Ibiki began and I started to take notes. I felt like a jerk. I ruined everything, I told Sasuke I'd help him, but I made it so I destroyed him. I probably already know what his face looked like when he saw Sakura walk back in with a note. He must be pissed!

"Psst…Naruto!" I felt someone poke at my side painfully. I looked over and groaned, "Lee, what do you want…" Lee was a year older than me, but he failed this class twice in a row because he was more focused on his gym class with Gai than anyone else's.

"Psst. Psst. Naruto!" I felt the small jab at my side again and I finally turned my head to the side.

"Jeez…what's with that look?" Lee said a little nervous. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders.

"Hey, I just want to warn you!" he added before I faced the board again. I raised a brow, "Warn me?" I asked.

"Yeah…I was talking to Neji and he wants to kick your ass…says something about touching his cousin…you touched Hinata! Woah!" Lee whispered. My eyes widened.

"…" I was speechless and now not only was Sasuke and Sakura ruined, but now I was dead meat! I guess that makes Sasuke's job easier…but still how'd he find out? Hinata told me she wasn't going to tell him until next week when everyone was home. I moaned and rested my head on my desk. _Great_.

"Naruto Uzumaki! Lift your head this instant!" Ibiki yelled throwing chalk at my head.

When the final bell before lunch rang I gulped. Neji was going to be looking for me and I needed to find Hinata before I was found by Neji…Sasuke…or Sakura. I shuddered just thinking about my various death sentences.

"N-Naruto?" I jumped and turned when I felt a hand hold mine.

"Hinata…oh it's just you…." I let out a breath I forgot I was holding.

"Yeah of course silly!" Hinata smiled and I relaxed.

"…hey you haven't seen Sasuke or Sakura have you?" Hinata cocked her head to the side in confusion. I sighed, "I accidently told Sasuke what you told me…"

Hinata's eyes went wide, "Naruto! I-I told you that's the last person to t-tell!" her face flushed a little red and I couldn't help but feel ashamed, now Hinata was adding to the list…great.

"I'm sorry…he just found out…but listen…did you tell your cousin about us?" I asked hesitantly.

"N-Naruto why would you—w-w-what?" Hinata looked as nervous as I did and she let go of my hand.

"Did you tell Neji about us?" I asked.

"…N-N-No…" she said looking around.

"Well Lee said he wanted to kill me…" I said looking around also. Hinata sighed, "I-I think I-I know w-what h-happened…." I gave her a questioning look and she smiled weakly.

"I guess I shouldn't yell at you for telling Sakura, because I t-told the g-girls…" she said guiltily. I laughed loudly and she jumped a little nervously.

"N-N-Naruto? What's so funny?" she asked a little nervous.

I shook my head, "Hinata…Tenten goes out with Neji…so I guess you told the one person not to tell either!" this made me feel better. I wasn't the only one who made a mistake; she made me feel a lot better, and a lot more confident. I wrapped my arm around her shoulder and smiled widely. She giggled and blushed a little, "I guess I did!"

We started to walk and both of us couldn't stop laughing.

"I'm glad everything is funny to you…Naruto." I stopped mid-laugh and looked behind me letting Hinata go.

"…Oh Neji…hi," Neji narrowed his eyes towards me and crinkled his nose in disgust.

"What do you think you're doing?" he asked threateningly.

"Uh…not much, going to lunch with Hinata actually!" I said nervously. I put my arm around Hinata's shoulders and she blushed deep red this time.

"_Naruto!_" a loud growl erupted from behind me and I jumped, spinning both me and Hinata around.

"S-Sasuke!" I could see the pure cold anger rise in his eyes and this was more terrifying then anything Neji had to threaten me with. I gave him a weak smile and he came closer to me.

"What do you have to say for your final words!" he hissed. Hinata looked at Sasuke and then back a Neji who were both closing in on me.

"W-Wait…Wait!" Hinata shouted pushing Neji away from me and defending me from Sasuke.

"Hinata…get out of the way, if the Uchiha wants to kill Naruto then I won't stop him." Neji smirked and Sasuke gave him a glare.

"N-No…just everyone calm down…N-No need to kill Naruto…p-please Neji, we'll settle this later and I'll have Naruto come over to meet father, just please go away." Neji's eyes were a little hurt and little shocked that Hinata told him to go away.

"But Hinata…"

"Now Neji…p-please…" Hinata pleaded as she pushed her cousin away once more. This time Neji obliged but not before giving me a deathly glare.

"S-Sasuke…listen N-Naruto was just trying to protect Sakura at the same time he was protecting you…" Hinata explained. Sasuke stopped glaring at me and turned to Hinata.

"What are you talking about…?" I looked back at Sasuke who stopped walking up to me.

"W-Well…he just wanted to help you do right," Hinata mumbled. Wait how'd Hinata know about the note?

"Wait Hinata?" I asked turning her to face me, her pale almost white pupils looked into mine.

"Yeah?"

"How do you know what Sasuke is mad about?" Hinata gave it away…again. Her eyes went wide and she looked away from me.

"Uh…well you see…Sakura read the note...and uh well she showed me and I kinda just guessed…I guess…" she said innocently. I sighed shaking my head slowly.

Sasuke froze, "Sakura read it…?"

"Yeah…she thought it was a prank at first…but I knew if Naruto was involved it couldn't be…" Hinata told him. I smiled, "See Sasuke! She'll meet you!" Hinata coughed and both of us looked at her.

"Uh….well that's the thing…she doesn't want to _'meet you.'" _Hinata said sadly. Sasuke glared at her and stalked off in a hurry. I followed after him a little worried as to what he was planning.


	11. Cafeteria Brawl

10

_SAKURA_

"Sakura I can't believe that asshole wrote you a demanding note like that!" Ino huffed as she pulled my arm to the lunch table across the cafeteria.

"Yeah who does he think he is, having sex with you and then writing you a note?" Tenten managed to join our group when I had told Hinata I got a letter. I flinched, _why did Tenten always have to mention that_?

"Listen guys…just drop it…I'm not seeing him, I'm not even going to bother, what's the point?" I told them watching as it started to pour outside.

"Good for you Sakura. See I'm glad you're listening to me. You don't deserve some asshole that knocked you up! You deserve a life too!" Ino stated proudly, I smiled weakly and kept my eyes on the rain.

"So…Sakura, when are you planning on going to the clinic? I mean it has to be taken care of before the time is up," Tenten stated seriously. I nodded my head and watched as the rain slipped down the glass.

The baby wouldn't ever feel rain, see, or smell it. It would just understand rain from the sounds that are outside its safe world that I would be ruining soon.

"Hey watch it!" I heard shouting coming from across the cafeteria and that's when Ino gasped.

"Oh _God_, what's going on _now!_?" Tenten got up from her chair, "I hope Neji isn't starting a fight with Naruto…that would destroy Hinata…I'm gunna go see!" Tenten yelled as she ran over to the crowd forming. I inwardly sighed while Ino stood up to get a better look.

"Woah! Sasuke looks pissed!" Ino stated amazed. I stretched my neck to see something, but of course I didn't see much other than food that started to fly.

"OMG! Sakura this is hilarious! Naruto and Juugo are going at it and Suigetsu and Sasuke!" Ino screamed happily.

"Oi, INO!" Shikamaru called from beside me.

"Oh, Shikamaru! Look!" Ino pointed in the direction of the fight.

"…Troublesome…Hey Ino! Where are you going! Great I come over to tell her not to go over because it looks personal and she runs right over…what am I going to do with her Sakura?" I shook my head nervously as he ran after her.

I remained seated and looked around waiting for Hinata, because knowing Hinata she would try to find me to help her out with Naruto. Except the shadow that hovered over me wasn't Hinata's it was a lot bigger and when I turned I saw the pure red anger in Sasuke's eyes.

"Come with me…_now_," Sasuke gripped my arm and pulled me out of the cafeteria to the janitor's closet down the hall. I could hear voices screaming outside and Sasuke put a hand over my mouth. My nerves where aching with fear and I wanted to scream, but I couldn't seem to find my voice.

"_Do. Not. Speak._" I shuddered at the way venom laced his words. He was defiantly mad…was it because of me?

When the commotion outside died down, Sasuke let out a deep breath, and closed his eyes holding the bridge of his nose.

"…Um," I started but he shushed me.

"Sakura…_What's your problem?_" Sasuke asked angrily. I raised a brow, _my_ problem?

"I gave you a note for just you…not your dumb _friends_!" Sasuke clenched his fists and shoved them in his pockets.

I started to get mad myself, "_Well_, so sorry! I didn't know it was just between _us_. After that night I thought you ran to tell your _dumb friends_. That all secrecy bets were off!" I spat anger filling my entire body. I knew he was an ass, but was he really this much of jerk?

His eyes went wide and he looked away, "Hn, Whatever."

"_Whatever_? Fine! _Whatever_, Sasuke!" I opened the door and slammed it shut right before he called my name again.

I'm beyond pissed; I can't believe that he is treating me like that. I started to walk faster away from the closet and when I turned the corner I ran right into Suigetsu.

"Well Well…so Sakura, what are you in the hurry for? Another lay?" Suigetsu laughed and cornered me against the lockers.

"Get away."

"Or _what_? Your _Sasuke_ gunna get me? Apparently he doesn't appreciate the way I have my fun with you…" Suigetsu said as he touched my face with the back of his hand. I flinched and I moved my face away.

"Stop, Suigetsu,"

"_No_. You let _Sasuke fuck you_. Why can't I?" he asked harshly. I lifted my knee and collided it where the sun doesn't shine and ran for my life. I didn't stop again until I ran all the way out of the school and to the hill where the girls and I always meet.


	12. Daddy

12

_**SASUKE**_

Well it's defiantly been a few months since our last encounter and I can't stop thinking that I was a complete idiot. I didn't even know how to talk to Sakura without being a _dick_ as Naruto would say.

I've been avoiding Suigetsu too although it's hard, I've trying to keep away from him ever since he started that stupid fight with me.

_"Hey Sasuke!" I was already pissed that Sakura wouldn't meet me and when Suigetsu called my name I turned abruptly. Suigetsu smirked along with everyone else that sat at the table. Juugo and Karin had this evil smile that sent shivers down my spine. Something was up and I knew it would happen sooner rather than later. _

_ "Sasuke, what's the rush?" Suigetsu got up from the table and poked my chest. I clenched my teeth, "What do you want." _

_ "Touchy…Touchy…so __**Daddy**__ when's the kid due?" he asked obnoxiously. When I finally registered what he was saying Naruto came up behind me and glared at me, "Sasuke! What the hell is—"_

_ "Aw, if it isn't Naruto the __**godfather**__ or have you not established that yet?" Suigetsu interrupted. Juugo laughed loudly and stood next to Suigetsu. _

_ "…What?" Naruto asked shocked as I was. _

_ "You heard me…Sasuke's a __**Daddy**__ now…he knocked up that slut." Naruto looked back at me with a fear that I could feel rubbing off on me. _

_ "Karin told us she heard Ino and Sakura talking about it…so __**Daddy**__ what's the—" I rammed my fist right into his nose and Naruto jumped at Juugo who was at least five inches taller than him. _

_ Somewhere along the line I had Suigetsu knocked out and Naruto was still fighting Juugo off. _

_ "Woah….Sasuke is it true?" Kiba asked as he started to help Naruto, I looked away and gulped. _

_ "Just start a food fight." I said before running off to follow Sakura who seemed to be watching the entire fight from her lunch table. _

I could feel my fat lip swelling as I lay on my bed.

I'm officially a stalker though. When the last bell rings in school, I know Sakura will come out of the art room with Ino and Hinata tagging along right beside her. I wait at the end of the opposite hallway to watch her walk away as she watches the floor when people hurry by her. She walks slowly as if her back hurts and I follow keeping my distance.

Something is different about Sakura though it's been five months since the party and she doesn't look 'big' the way I've seen pregnant women get. Was something wrong with the baby?


	13. Unbelievable

13

_NARUTO_

I couldn't believe Sasuke hasn't found out yet…I felt kinda bad for him since Sakura avoided Sasuke ever since that fight in the cafeteria.

A few weeks ago was Sasuke actually allowed back into the cafeteria and off of his suspension, but I still couldn't believe Sakura and Ino. Sasuke was the father of that baby and they didn't even ask him, when he tried everything! He had finally stopped showing up at her locker with a flower and he finally stopped listening to me because he felt _its worthless Naruto…she doesn't want me involved_.

But when I confronted Sakura about it, she told me there wasn't a baby anymore and that she had gotten an abortion….why wouldn't she have asked Sasuke? Even I felt betrayed by Sakura and I don't know why…I guess it was because I hoping for her to be happy once, but ever since the abortion she's been…well dead.

Ino of course put her up to it, but I felt a little bad the day Sakura wasn't heard from or seen for two whole weeks.

My phone rang and I couldn't exactly tell who the caller was so I answered, "Hello?"

"…Naruto…" I could hear Sasuke's annoyed breathing on the other end.

"Sasuke?"

"Yeah…"

"Where are you calling from?" I asked him a little concerned.

"My house phone…"

"Oh…uh why are you calling?"

"…I needa ask you something…" he said a little sadly. I sighed, "Yeah?"

"Did…Sakura…is the baby…" I knew what he was referring to and I could tell he found out from someone somehow.

"…Yeah Sasuke…" I said sadly. He sighed.

"Well what's she doing do help it get better?" he asked, I opened my mouth but then rehearsed his last words in my head a few times, _wait better?_ Oh god…

"Sasuke?" I heard him sigh, "Hn?"

"You do realize that the baby can't get better after its aborted right? It's gone…but I mean it's for the better because the baby needed a good life too! And—" I tried to make the situation feel better, but when he interrupted me with an angry sigh I got nervous.

"…Wait _what happened_? Abort? I thought it was sick because Sakura wasn't growing….abort?" Sasuke asked a little annoyed that we weren't on the same page.

"Sasuke…Sakura got an abortion…do you know what that is?" I asked hesitantly. The last thing I heard was the click of a phone and no matter how much I screamed for Sasuke to answer, he couldn't hear me anymore.


	14. Out for the Night

14

_SAKURA_

My mother and father are out for their dinner date and my cousin is downstairs again with her boyfriend. I wonder if they had sex. Probably. I bet it's the gentle, loving kind—the good kind. I can tell by the way the love each other. When they're together they don't even know they are touching. It's as though their bodies are each other's and their own at the same time.

I wish I could feel something that good.

I pull up my shirt and touch my stomach where the baby used to be. I push on it with my finger hoping that it would reach back out to me telling me that they didn't take it away. That I didn't hurt it. I push again and a knock sends me out of my trance.

"Sakura? You have a guest here!" my cousin called from the other side of my door. I pulled down my shirt and unlocked my door opening to find Sasuke Uchiha standing there with his eyes filled with a hurt that I couldn't place.

"Well I'll be downstairs, if you guys want snacks I can bring some up later!" my cousin said before hurrying downstairs to her boyfriend. My breathing was suddenly faster and my heart beat was pounding its way out of my chest.

"Hi." Sasuke said. He stood outside of my room waiting for me to let him in.

"…Hi," I moved aside and let him in.

He looked around my pink room and crinkled his nose, "This is your room?" he asked making conversation. I nodded slowly.

He turned back towards me from my dresser and gave me the same hurt look, "Is it true?" he asked.

"What is?" I asked hesitantly, I knew only a few kids found out I was pregnant but thankfully it didn't spread around. Except I never understood why it didn't, but did Sasuke find out?

"…you know…" he nodded towards my stomach and I sighed. _He knew_.

I nodded slowly. He closed his eyes and shook his head.

"…Why?" he was choking up. I felt guilty, but there wasn't anything I could do to give that baby a better life than my fucked-up one.

"Because…I had no choice." I stated sitting down on my bed. He avoided my stare and shook his head again.

"…if you needed help…I-I would've…" he stopped, Sasuke hasn't spoken so many words to me before, but I sighed, "It had to…there wasn't anything you could've done…I didn't want to bother you…"

"Why? Why not bother me? You could've…was it because…" he stopped and shook his head again, "Was it because I left you that night?" he asked meeting my eyes with his dark ones.


	15. What to do?

15

_**SASUKE**_

Sakura just shook her head again. She just kept shaking her head as if she was holding her tears in. I wanted to say more, but when her cousin knocked on the door and dropped off the plate of cookies for us, I sighed.

"Thanks…" I replied as she smiled to me.

"Sakura, who is this? I've never met you!" she said still smiling.

"I'm Sasuke…" I replied a little hesitant if Sakura actually wanted me to introduce myself.

"OH! Sakura, he's handsome, how come I haven't seen him before!" Sakura gave her cousin a glare and then shook her head again, "I don't know! Why…why do you _always_ need to know who every boy I know is?" Sakura yelled. Sakura stood up and pushed her cousin out and locked the door.

"Sakura! Ugh! I was just trying to be nice!" her cousin shouted as she tried to reopen the door.

Sakura slammed her fist on the door warning her cousin not to come back.

"You know what FINE SAKURA!" her cousin shouted as she stomped away. Sakura walked back over to her bed and she laid down angrily.

"Sakura?" I watched as Sakura wiped away some tears and checked her phone that was charging.

"…Sorry…my cousin can be annoying sometimes…" Sakura sniffed. I froze because suddenly she had burst into tears and I was locked in the room with her. I wasn't exactly a pro when it came to comforting people and I could tell that Sakura needed _someone _to comfort her.

I looked around her room for something that might comfort her, but when I passed her a stuffed animal she just shook her head and covered her eyes tighter. She kept getting louder, but I doubt her cousin would come back and help her, since she drove off with that boy she was with. I looked out the window…I had no clue what to do in this type of situation. Should I leave?

When I turned towards the door, I saw a stereo and I got a pretty brilliant idea. I turned the volume up and made sure the I-pod was plugged in. Sakura started to calm down from sobbing and she gave me a questioning look. I just shrugged my shoulders and stood against the dresser.

She looked away and started to cry again, _not crying again!_ What the hell was I supposed to do! I looked around her room while the stereo drowned out her cries from reaching the whole house, but unfortunately they reached me. I couldn't help but get uncomfortable and it was probably hurting Sakura more. Usually music calmed me down, but apparently it did the opposite for Sakura.

I picked up her laptop and looked through her pictures for something that could comfort her, but that's when I saw it. This wasn't a picture of Sakura or anyone else I knew. It was that movie that had come out a few months ago and I looked over at Sakura. This is what probably comforts her…I had to do something right?

I went and sat beside Sakura waiting for her to stop crying a bit and when she finally looked up at me I shakily wrapped my arms around her. I felt her body tense a bit and I almost let go before she rested her head on my chest and started to cry again. _Great…I thought this would STOP the crying._

I sighed and my back started to hurt from being in such an uncomfortable position for almost an hour now. I didn't know whether to push her off and just let her cry,_ since she didn't stop yet!_ Or relax and try to calm her down some other way.

But when I shifted a little to get the cramp out, my muscles gave, and I fell back onto the bed with her still crying on my chest. The wet stain she left was soaking my entire front and I moaned, "Sakura?"

That's it…maybe she was the type of person who ate when sad? At least that was my mom did whenever she would be upset. So when I shifted again she wrapped her arms around me and nuzzled her face in the crook of my neck. I froze…_Great, what now_?

"Thanks, Sasuke," she mumbled against my neck.

I could feel her body relax a little and I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding. She was okay and she managed to stop her sobbing to a soft cry, that I could manage a lot better than the outburst.

It was almost spring and I couldn't really tell whether or not I should be happy that Sakura would be okay….at least a little bit. Even if she had given up our baby.

_Our baby…_

I closed my eyes and tried to think if I had stayed in the van that night with her that maybe we'd still have _our baby_.


	16. Beautiful

LAST PART OF MY STORY! :D

16

_NARUTO_

Two months later.

MAY 28

"Hinata woah, you look amazing!" I said looking at my girlfriend. Her prom dress was a light purple with sparkles all over it. I couldn't help but smile goofily. Hinata giggled and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks Naruto!" Hinata said happily. She turned to her father and Neji smiling, "We'll be back before midnight!" she said grabbing my hand and pulling me out the door. I waved to Neji who didn't wave back, just gave me a glare. Still haven't received an approval from Neji, but at least the father likes me…at least a little bit?

I drove to Sasuke's house to meet him there and Hinata couldn't hold back her smile, "I wonder how beautiful Sakura is going to look!" Hinata giggled which made me smile.

As we pulled up to his mansion of a house I could tell both of his parents were oddly home.

"Sasuke! Hey!" I called from the front door that was already opened for us. He looked a little annoyed as he moved away from his mother who was trying to fix his rumpled hair.

"Naruto! Hinata!" Sakura called from the stairs. Sasuke stood next to me and I smiled widely, "Sakura, wow you look beautiful too!" I said. Sasuke punched my arm and I glared at him.

"What?"

"I was supposed to be the first to tell her dobe…" Sasuke mumbled embarrassed. I laughed loudly and when Sakura came down off the last step I couldn't help but smile.

Her dress was just as beautiful as Hinata although hers was a little longer; it fanned out and had black lace on the bottom of the beautiful pink dress. Even her short hair was finally down from months of being up and her face glowed with happiness.

"You ready?" Sasuke demanded. Sakura smiled and I glared at him, sometimes he just doesn't get emotions at all…he really needed to be nicer.

"Sasuke! Naruto! You're not going anywhere until we get pictures!" Sasuke glared at his mother and she pulled him over to the fireplace with me.

"Sakura! Hinata! C'mon!" Sasuke's mother called to them. She held the camera up and as Hinata leaned against me and Sakura against Sasuke, I could only feel happier for Sasuke, even if he didn't exactly smile _nicely_ for the picture.

"Aw, Smile Sasuke!" Itachi laughed. Sasuke glared at him and then sighed.

"Alright guys one more!" Sasuke's mother called.

Sasuke didn't look at the camera but at Sakura and that's when he finally smiled for the picture.

"Alright guys go have fun at prom!" Sasuke's mom called Sasuke and I as we ran out of the house with our girls.

I really hope you enjoyed reading this! I wanted the ending to be a happy one! :) Thanks for reading


End file.
